Hidden behind hair
by This Is Obviously A Pseudonym
Summary: 16 year old alchemist Violet White runs into the Elric Brothers in a small town, and much to the brother's objection, begins to travel with But there is more to Violet than meets the eye, she has a story of her own to tell... NOVEMBER HIATUS FOR NANOWRIMO
1. Dreams

**Please enjoy the story!**

**I don't own FMA.**

* * *

I woke up early on my thirteenth birthday. I hurried and got dressed in the new outfit that I bought myself as a present. "I'm going out!" I yelled down the hall towards my older brother's room. He didn't answer, which was weird, he was always up super early. "Jonathan? You up?" I called again. Only then did I hear his hurried reply.

"No- Violet, don't leave yet, I have a surprise- wait."

"Fine, but don't be too much longer, I won't wait forever!"

Then I woke up for real.

* * *

I sat up in my bed turned on the lamp. I hadn't had that dream in ages, why is it coming back now? I sighed and got ready for the day, pulling my long bangs over my eye and entire left side of my face, so it was completely hidden. I slipped on my thin black turtleneck and a purple hoodie over the top. **(She is in the image for this story)**

On my way out I paid the innkeeper with my dwindling money supply. Why does everything have to be so expensive?

I took a walk around the small town for a while, looking for something to do. It wasn't long before I heard yelling. I ran toward the noise, wondering what it was. From just the two days I've been here, I realized nothing exciting ever happens here, so I was happy I'd have something to do. When I got to the source of the yelling, I found a short boy in a bright red coat yelling at someone that he was not short, along with some more… colorful language, while being restrained from attacking the man by someone in a suit of armor.

Okay...

I decided to just watch awhile and see what happens. "Brother," The man in the armor said. "we won't find a place to stay if you keep trying to attack everyone who calls you short!" The short boy pulled out of his brother's hands with a humph, but he lost his balance and fell forward onto a sale table of the clothing store they were standing in front of, breaking it in half.

I decided then would be a nice time to come out. I walked up to the two boys -at least, i'm assuming they are both boys, it's a little hard to tell with the armor, but his voice sounded like a guy- "What the hell are you doing? Now I gotta fix your mess." I picked up the clothes that had fell and handed them to the boy in red. "Hold this for a sec," I started to say, but He shoved the clothes back into my arms.

"I've got it." He said. Then he clapped his hands and put them on the table. It was fixed with a blue glow.

Transmuting without a circle? I was shocked, but pretended to be unfazed by it. "Fold." I said, giving him half the stack of clothes. when he gave me a look I said,"You broke the table." He sighed and started folding. "That was pretty cool." I said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is my little brother, Alphonse."


	2. Meetings

**Please review!**

**I don't own FMA**

* * *

"Fullmetal, huh? That's a big name for such a short guy." I laughed

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PLANKTON COULD STEP ON HIM, HUH?!"

"Relax! God, short people have a short temper." Then I stopped abruptly. "What are you doing? You call that folding? You can't rely in your mom to fold your clothes forever, Little Fullmetal Pipsqueak." I laughed at my creative nickname, but he didn't seem so amused.

He narrowed his eyes. "Envy."

"Who?"

"You can cut the act, Envy, I've seen right through you." Ed clapped his hands together and then touched his right arm. A small blade appeared, ripping his glove. I backed away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"I already told you," he started, "I'm not falling for it!" he ran at me.

Unsure what I did wrong, I pulled a piece of chalk out of my pocket, and drew a simple transmutation circle on a wall to make something- anything really- to block his attack with. he swung his arm blade at me, and luckily, i was able to block it at the last second.

Suddenly, he jumped backwards. "I feel like an Idiot now." he said.

i was confused. the only word that seemed to make sense at the time was "What?"

"Well..." Ed started, embarrassed because he messed up. "I thought you were someone else." he transmuted his arm back to normal.

"Obviously. you have no reason to attack me. who did you think i was?" I looked at his hand. I knew better than to ask him what happened, but that never stops someone from being curious.

"Someone who doesn't like me."

"Thats REALLY specific," I said, laughing.

Ed rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever." I continued, changing the subject. obviously, he didn't want to tell me. " What are you guys doing here anyways? This is a dreadfully boring town."

"Just gathering supplies, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Awesome. I've been waiting for an excuse to leave! Wherever you're going, I'm coming."

Ed stood in front of me. "No you're not." he said firmly. "It's dangerous."

"so?"

"You could get hurt!" Al interrupted.

"I'm stronger than you think I am. I'll be fine."

"We aren't letting you come. We hardly know you." Ed said, and it sounded final. Like I cared.

"Then I'll follow you. I was leaving here anyways." I crossed my arms.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" he yelled, and when I still stood there, arms crossed, he sighed. "if you get hurt, it's on you." he said, and started to walk away. "we are staying here for the night and leaving in the morning. if you're not up, we leave without you."

"Deal." I said, and followed, happy to have persuaded them. And to have someone to pay for the hotel.


	3. Confusion?

**Thanks so much for the review Awesomenessgirl! **

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own FMA**

* * *

"Fullmetal, huh? That's a big name for such a short guy." I laughed

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PLANKTON COULD STEP ON HIM, HUH?!"

"Relax! God, short people have a short temper." Then I stopped abruptly. "What are you doing? You call that folding? You can't rely in your mom to fold your clothes forever, Little Fullmetal Pipsqueak." I laughed at my creative nickname, but he didn't seem so amused.

He narrowed his eyes. "Envy."

"Who?"

"You can cut the act, Envy, I've seen right through you." Ed clapped his hands together and then touched his right arm. A small blade appeared, ripping his glove. I backed away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"I already told you," he started, "I'm not falling for it!" he ran at me.

Unsure what I did wrong, I pulled a piece of chalk out of my pocket, and drew a simple transmutation circle on a wall to make something- anything really- to block his attack with. he swung his arm blade at me, and luckily, i was able to block it at the last second.

Suddenly, he jumped backwards. "I feel like an Idiot now." he said.

i was confused. the only word that seemed to make sense at the time was "What?"

"Well..." Ed started, embarrassed because he messed up. "I thought you were someone else." he transmuted his arm back to normal.

"Obviously. you have no reason to attack me. who did you think i was?" I looked at his hand. I knew better than to ask him what happened, but that never stops someone from being curious.

"Someone who doesn't like me."

"Thats REALLY specific," I said, laughing.

Ed rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever." I continued, changing the subject. obviously, he didn't want to tell me. " What are you guys doing here anyways? This is a dreadfully boring town."

"Just gathering supplies, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Awesome. I've been waiting for an excuse to leave! Wherever you're going, I'm coming."

Ed stood in front of me. "No you're not." he said firmly. "It's dangerous."

"so?"

"You could get hurt!" Al interrupted.

"I'm stronger than you think I am. I'll be fine."

"We aren't letting you come. We hardly know you." Ed said, and it sounded final. Like I cared.

"Then I'll follow you. I was leaving here anyways." I crossed my arms.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" he yelled, and when I still stood there, arms crossed, he sighed. "if you get hurt, it's on you." he said, and started to walk away. "we are staying here for the night and leaving in the morning. if you're not up, we leave without you."

"Deal." I said, and followed, happy to have persuaded them. And to have someone to pay for the hotel.

* * *

**Remember the dream at the start of the story? Next chapter it continues...**


	4. Arrival

**Hey! Review! Please!**

**I don't own FMA.**

* * *

I sat down on the couch and called upstairs, "Jonathan? Is your surprise ready yet? I don't mind if it's not wrapped, I'm coming up!" a pause, and then my brother replied.

"No! Don't come up here!"

I lingered at the bottom of the stairs, deciding whether I should wait longer or not.

Then I heard John yel.

I sat up abruptly in my bed, breathing heavily. It was too early to wake up, but too late to go back to sleep.

I lay back down and waited to hear Ed or Al wake up. Eventually I heard a thump and a string of curses. Edward, probably. Then another voice telling him to be quiet or he would wake me up. I jumped out of bed and broke records on getting dressed quickly. I grabbed my already packed bag and ran into the hall just in time to see a swoosh of red fabric turn a corner. I ran, and soon caught up with them. I was right behind them when I spoke. "You were trying to leave without me!"

They both visibly jumped a little and turned around.

"Oh, hi Violet, didn't see you there..." Ed said nervously.

"Why did you try to leave without me?" i asked them.

Al said "We didn't want you to get hurt." and Ed said "We just met you." simultaneously.

"You both have a point," I said slowly, "But I can take care of myself, and I just met you guys, too! It's a mutual thing." I walked ahead of them. "So, where are we going?"

Apparently, central.

* * *

Soon after we arrived at the central building, I saw a tall, muscular, and overall kinda creepy guy with a huge mustache. Ed saw him at about the same time and hid behind me. "Make sure he doesn't see me!" he said.

"Are you afraid of him?" I asked.

"Just make sure he doesn't-" at that moment the man saw us.

"Edward! Alphonse! So glad to see you!" the man said. Then his shirt disappeared and he started... what?

"Um, Ed, is he... sparkling?"

"He does that" then Edward and Alphonse were pulled to a huge hug. "Breaking... My... Spine!" Ed tried to say, and they were finally released. "hello Armstrong." Ed said, gasping for breath. "But we really need to go see mustang, so..." he tried to walk away but Armstrong stopped him.

"And who is this lovely lady?!" he said, sparkling some more.

"Um... I'm Violet..." I said. "and we are kind of in a hurry, so..."

"You're a friend of Fullmetal's?" Armstrong said. "Any friend of his is a friend of mine!" and he pulled me into a hug. When I was finally released, Ed was laughing.

"Shut up." I said, punching his arm. The wrong one, it turns out, and my hand hit metal. "Ouch..." I said, and Edward just laughed even more. "Don't we have to meet this mustang guy?"


	5. Listening

**Please review, and enjoy! (no, seriously review. If you think the story sucks, tell me why you think it does- just review!)**

**Don't own FMA.**

* * *

We walked into an office to see a black haired man working on paperwork. Without looking up, he said "Fullmetal, you're finally back. Let me guess, another dead lead?"

"Lead on what?" I asked. At the sound of my voice, he looked up, and a grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Fullmetal, looks like you finally got yourself a girlfriend!" Edward and I exchanged glances.

"No," I started, "We are not-" but then I was cut off by him speaking again.

"She's cute, I guess, but she would look a lot cuter if she was wearing a TINY MINISKIRT!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and balled my hand into a fist. "Can I punch him?" I asked.

"Be my guest!" Ed managed to spit out between giggles.

"But why is she here?" He continued, suddenly serious again. "I'm already bending the rules by letting Alphonse be here, and I don't know anything about her. Girlfriend or not-"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ed yelled. Mustang continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"She will have to wait outside."

I just said whatever and left the room. As soon as I left I crouched by the door and listened to what they were saying inside. Wait a second, why am I crouching? It just makes me look weird, and much more suspicious. I'm in a military building! I stood up. That was really weird, because that just seemed natural. They are talking up here, not way down there! Not even Ed is that short. I put my right ear to the door. They were talking loudly so at first I had no trouble hearing them. They were talking about me- Ed kept yelling that i wasn't his girlfriend- and mustang was laughing. Then they quieted down, and I could barely hear them. I was only able to make out a few words. I heard the name of the person Ed thought I was when we first met, 'Envy', along with a few other names. I also heard '_ stone'. Something 'stone'. I heard footsteps, and I backed away from the door. Edward opened the door, followed by Al.

"We will find it." Ed said over his shoulder to Mustang. "Just you wait." They started walking away, and i jogged after them.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We're going to the library. We're doing a little research."

* * *

**Review or I will tell Ed you called him short.**


	6. Research

"We're going to the library. We're doing a little research."

Somehow Ed was able to get me into the library. the same one I have been trying to sneak into for YEARS. I gathered as many advanced books as I could, and sat down at a table. I was skimming through a large book about Equivalent exchange and it's effect on the non- alchemic parts of society when Edward slammed shut another book. "Nothing!" he yelled. "nothing at all!"

"What are you looking for?" i asked. "maybe I could help you look?" I tried to read the titles of the books I could see, but he turned the side with the titles away from me. "why so secretive?"

"Why do you care what i'm doing?" ed mumbled, opening another book. He went straight to the index and flipped to the 'P', and then the 'H'. he ran his finger down the page, and apparently not finding what he was looking for, sighed and flipped the book over and started from the beginning, skimming the pages. Alphonse was at another table with a similarly large stack of books.

"Because I want to help you." I closed my book. "Why won't you tell me what you're doing?"

saved by the bell, it seemed. at that moment Alphonse called over. "Ed! I think I found something!"

Edward rushed over. "What is it?" he said, then they both started whispering. after a few minutes, ed said, "how could I have missed this! This is Huge! this whole passage Ha valuable information about Homunculus! this is Is Awesome!"

"What did you find?" I asked, standing up and trying to look at the book. from afar. they both looked up as if remembering I was there.

"nothing" they both said simultaneously.

I sighed and sat back down. "Secret military stuff?"

They nodded.

"Whatever" then I grabbed another book off my pile and looked in the back under H. They said something about Homunculus. Time for ME to some research.

It was difficult to find anything on the subject scared me a little. Edward talking about defeating them... do these things actually exist?

"What are you researching?" Ed asked, now standing by my shoulder. I didn't notice him walk over.

"What are you?"

"Touche. But whatever you were researching, you gotta stop now, because we are leaving. Al said I couldn't ditch you."

I stood up and grabbed my notes. I folded them up and stuck them in my pocket as I followed them out the door.


	7. On the Train

**Sorry this chapter is so short! the next one is longer- I promise!**

* * *

It wasn't long until we were at the train station. "Leaving already?" I asked

"We don't usually stay long, with the Colonel yelling at us all the time and all..." we laughed, but as we sat down an awkward silence descended over the room.

After a few minutes Al broke the silence. "Why do you wear your hair like that?" He asked.

"Why do you wear a suit of armor?" I leaned back against the seat.

Ed huhed. "That is the third time you've done that."

"Done what?"

"Answered a question you don't want to answer with one we don't."

I shrugged and closed my eyes. "I guess I did..."

That settles that. I'm coming up. I ran up the stairs, "Jonathan! Are you okay?" I reached the top of the stairs. "Answer me!" I ran to his room and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Open the door, John!" I yelled. "Or answer me, something!" There was no reply. I used alchemy to unlock the door. "I- I'm coming in..." I said, unsure of myself now.

I have to make sure he is okay. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Slowly...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I woke up. It was Ed's. I guess I drifted off.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream..." he trailed off.

"Thanks for waking me up. I wouldn't have wanted the rest of that dream here anyways." He looked relieved. Perhaps he was uncertain of whether he should have woken me up or let me sleep.

The train began to slow, and then stop. "Are we there?" I asked. "It looks like the middle of nowhere to me."

Ed looked out the window behind me. "That's not where we are supposed to be. Wonder why we stopped."

The loud crash cleared things up a little.


	8. Envy

**So sorry I haven't posted in like forever! Sorry!**

* * *

"Let's investigate!" I said, practically jumping out of my seat. Any grogginess from my nap disappeared.

"No. Stay here." Ed said, standing up.

"Who said you could make all the decisions? I'm older than you. I think. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

_He really _is _short for his age._ "Yea, I'm older than you. YOU don't get to make decisions for me."

"Stop complaining. If you weren't arguing with me, i would already know what made that noise!"

"If you had let me come, so would I!"

we continued arguing until Al interrupted.

"GUYS!" Alphonse yelled. It was pretty scary in his echoey voice. "Stop Arguing!"

When Alphonse yells, people listen.

"Just stay here awhile Vi. We will be right back."

Vi? the last person who called me that was... "It's Violet. Not Vi, Violet."

I sighed. "go ahead, see what that-" as I was talking there was another crash and the door was kicked in. "noise was." I finished. in front of me stood a Girl... no, boy... wait... honestly I wasn't sure- with long green hair and a crop top.

"Envy!" Ed and Al exclaimed.

"You thought I was- Are you BLIND?" I was offended. How could someone mistake me for THAT."

Ed ignored me and transmuted his arm _again, _ripping his glove _again._ How many gloves does he go through? Al got in a fighting stance and I took out my trusty chalk and made myself a staff out of the edge of the train, leaving a hole.

"Found you" Envy said. Their voice helped me none whatsoever find out if they were a boy or a girl. For now I'll just say she's a girl, until I figure it out.

"What do you want, Envy?" Ed asked.

"What, I can't drop in on a couple of old friends?" She said, smiling.

"You don't seem like the best of friends" I murmured to myself. When I spoke, Envy noticed me.

"Who's this? Hey Pipsqueek, This your girlfriend?"

"Don't call me that." Ed started, "and she is not my girlfriend!." Edward started to attack envy, closely followed by Alphonse. I moved as if to join but Ed stopped me. "Stay there." he said, trying to punch her again. Envy kept avoiding their attacks.

"You're so impatient."

Edward didn't respond and finally connected a punch to Envy's face. She only smiled.

"Can't you do better, pipsqueek?" Envy said, punching Ed in the stomach. I was certain I heard something crack.

* * *

**Sorr**y** if the** **'She' thing confused you... I thought it was funny. Review! Favorite! Follow! REVIEW!**


	9. Kyle

**Sorry about the shortness...**

* * *

That was it for me. I'm helping. I ran in to fight, but couldn't seem to land any hits.

"Edward said your name was Violet, right?" Envy asked me casually, like I wasn't trying to kill her right now.

"Why does it matter to you!" I said, actually landing a blow on her shoulder. As with Ed, the reaction was minimal.

"We did a lot of research at one point about you. You almost fit the requirements for a sacrifice. Not close enough, unfortunately."

"That doesn't seem like a bad thing to me!" I landed another blow, but nothing seemed to hurt her. By this point, Ed was standing up again.

Envy smiled wickedly. "It means I can kill you! "I dodged an attack and went to hit her again., but as I was swinging my staff, I froze. the person standing in front of me was no longer Envy, instead it was a person that I've missed for far too long and loved more than anything, but could never see again. A person I could never attack. Ever. I couldn't move.

_Kyle. _

Tears came to my eyes as I stayed frozen in shock. I couldn't do anything as Kyle- Envy- punched me in the face and knocked me on the ground. I was taken out of my shock by three consecutive gunshots. BANG BANG BANG, all into Envy's forehead. At one point she must have changed back to herself. Now she is dead and I was completely useless. I looked back to see a lady in a military uniform and blond hair pulled back into a bun lower her gun. _Envy would have killed me. She just saved my life._

"Damn it, that hurt!" I turned to see Envy getting up again.

"How is that possible." I asked myself. I hadn't moved from the floor and the lady came over and helped me up. she basically forced me to sit down on one of the seats. I was too shocked to complain. Shapeshifting is one thing, not dying is another, but Kyle... how did she even know who he was? How...

The rest of the day was a blur.

* * *

**Ooooh Kyle. Who do you think he is?**


	10. New message- read it!

**New message here! I don't have time to fix the story, ive got other stories I really want to work on, so im going to finish it as it is, and then write different stories, and ill maybe fix this one eventually. so, I will update this story when I can, but I won't be able to post to often.**

**Me iz BACK!**

**Obviously A Pseudonym.**


	11. Breakfast

**Hey people, I am BACK! ho back and read the message on the previous chapter, I changed it, and explained a few things. to satisfy the story, here is another chapter.**

* * *

I woke up in what looked like a spare bedroom. I went through yesterday in a daze, I think I maybe remember arriving somewhere. I got up and got dressed as usual. I left the room and searched for somewhere I should go. I found Ed, Al, The woman who saved me, and two people I had never met, one older and one around my age.

"Violet! you're up!" Al said. Even though he didn't have a real face to smile with, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey." I said, yawning. I sat down at the table next to Ed. "So who are these guys? And where are we now?"

"Well, we are Resembool, and this is Lieutenant Hawkeye, Winry, And Granny Pinako." Edward pointed to each person as he said their names.

I turned to Hawkeye. "Thank you." I said. "For saving me."

"About that," Ed said, "Who was that?" he didn't have to clarify what 'that' was.

I just about froze again. I was silent for a few seconds when the girl Ed identified as 'Winry' spoke.

"IDIOT! Why did you ask that so bluntly? It is obviously a touchy topic!" She suddenly had a wrench in her hand. I think she would have hit Ed with it if I hadn't said something.

"Kyle." I blurted. "That's his name. Kyle. He was my younger brother, he..." I was trying not to cry. "He died, when he was just nine years old. I was eleven. He was trying to light the candles on a cake, and... I'm not sure how it happened, but next thing we know the kitchen is burned and him along with it." A single tear tried to roll down my cheek, but I wiped it away. I took a deep breath and recomposed myself. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

I looked toward Edward and Alphonse. "Guys? What _is_ Envy?" I wasn't sure if they would have answered me, but it was at that moment when the food arrived. it was the best food id had in DAYS. I got to know Winry and Hawkeye better while eating. Winry Is Ed's Mechanic, and we are staying at her house. Apparently they are childhood friends. Mustang told Hawkeye to follow us, just in case. I'm glad she came, or who knows what could have happened. We talked a bit, laughed a bit, and the brothers kept avoiding ant questions I have. The plan was made that we would stay there for today and leave tomorrow morning. Nothing Important happened until I fell back asleep, and dreamed.


	12. Explanations

**More dream and then a little bit of a filler-ish now you know stuff. sorry its so short!**

* * *

The door opened fully and I opened my eyes. I saw Jonathan, with his back turned to me and his hands on a glowing transmutation circle. I couldn't see what he was trying to make.

"John, you okay?" I walked around to the side of the circle, feeling less scared now that he wasn't in danger. The transmutation circle was the most complicated one I had ever seen. He was focusing intently on the transmutation and gawked at how difficult it seemed. I couldn't help but wonder what he was trying to make. Then I took a closer look at the ingredients he was using. No! Was he trying to- "Stop It!"

* * *

My eyes opened quickly. I was sweating. I sat up in the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. _Why does this dream have to come in parts? Why can't I just get this dream over with already?_

I got up and got dressed. It was pretty early, and no one was in the kitchen, so I decided to sit outside on the porch. When I opened the door I saw Alphonse was out there already.

"Hey." I said, sitting next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. Hey. Just... Thinking." He replied, still staring off into the distance.

I looked out over Resembool. It was really pretty. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and just watched as the sun rose. Eventually, though, I had to ask him.

"Alphonse... _What_ is Envy?"

He looked at me. "A homunculus."

"What? Those actually exist?"

He explained about how Envy was _basically _immortal, and about all the homunculi's powers. Then he told me that after I sat down, Envy left randomly. After he was done explaining, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the doorway.

"So now you know everything." Ed said as he walked over to us.

_Not everything. I still don't know what happened to you two._

* * *

**_Okay, so now was not the best time to start up again. really bad timing on my part. I have two monologues to memorize, grades to get back up, (they aren't so great right now) soccer to play, hopefully soon a play to practice for (audition on Tuesday, wish me luck!) homework, upcoming Nanowrimo, and, of course Halloween! I'm going to be Deidara from Naruto. so... don't expect an update soon, sorry. (but keep reviewing so I don't forget and I can write in whatever free time I get)_**


End file.
